DK Rap
The DK Rap is a rap about Donkey Kong and his friends that plays during the introduction of Donkey Kong 64. It was written by Grant Kirkhope, and performed by George Andreas and Chris Sutherland.http://grantkirkhope.com/donkeykong64.html The DK Rap was originally made as a joke, but however, it came in the introduction of Donkey Kong 64. The DK Rap is somewhat infamous for its considerably corny lyrics, and the fact that it contains the word "hell", despite being featured in an E-Rated game. The DK Rap returned in Super Smash Bros. Melee (performed here by James W. Norwood Jr.), where it became the musical score for the Kongo Jungle level. The third and fifth verses describing Tiny Kong and Diddy Kong were sung faster, and the word "hell" was replaced by "heck" (it's possible this was the main purpose for redoing the rap). The DK Rap is also reused in Donkey Konga, as one of the game's many songs. Lyrics Here, here, here we go, So they're finally here, Performing for you, If you know the words, You can join in too, Put your hands together, if you want to clap, As we take you through, this monkey rap! Huh!! DK, Donkey Kong!! He's the leader of the bunch, you know him well, He's finally back to kick some tail, His Coconut Gun can fire in spurts, If he shoots ya, it's gonna hurt! He's bigger, faster, and stronger too, He's the first member of the DK crew! Huh! DK, Donkey Kong! DK, Donkey Kong is here! This Kong's got style, so listen up dudes, She can shrink in size, to suit her mood, She's quick and nimble when she needs to be, She can float through the air and climb up trees! If you choose her, you'll not choose wrong, With a skip and a hop, she's one cool Kong! Huh! DK, Donkey Kong! He has no style, he has no grace, This Kong has a funny face, He can handstand when he needs to, And stretch his arms out, just for you, Inflate himself just like a balloon, This crazy Kong just digs this tune! Huh! DK, Donkey Kong! DK, Donkey Kong is here! He's back again and about time too, And this time he's in the mood, He can fly real high with his jetpack on, With his pistols out, he's one tough Kong! He'll make you smile when he plays his tune, But Kremlings beware 'cause he's after you! Huh! DK, Donkey Kong! Huh! Finally, he's here for you, It's the last member of the DK crew! This Kong's so strong, it isn't funny, Can make a Kremling cry out for mummy, Can pick up a boulder with relative ease, Makes crushing rocks seem such a breeze, He may move slow, he can't jump high, But this Kong's one hell* of a guy! *Replaced with "heck" in later versions of the song. Huh! C'mon Cranky, take it to the fridge! W-w-w-walnuts, peanuts. pineapple smells, Grapes, melons, oranges and coconut shells! Ahh yeah!! Walnuts, peanuts, pineapple smells, Grapes, melons, oranges and coconut shells! Ahh yeah!! Videos : : Trivia *The line "His coconut gun can fire in spurts. If he shoots ya, it's gonna hurt!" was once voted as the fourth worst line in a video game ever by the magazine Electronic Gaming Monthly in January, 2002. This was a common stereotypical response to Rap music by Video Games. *The word hell was in the Donkey Kong 64 version of this song despite that it is rated E for everyone, but in the Super Smash Bros. Melee version of this song, was changed to heck despite it being a T rated game. References *Official Video Category:Songs Category:Songs with Lyrics Category:Songs in Donkey Kong 64 Category:Songs in Super Smash Bros. Melee Category:Songs in Super Smash Flash 3